Aomine's Jealousy
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Aomine goes to pick up Kise from a photoshoot he sees him flirting with some guys and gets insanely jealous. what happens when they get home? Rated M


Aomine's Jealousy

A/N: Hi there here is another request from Hitsuzen Nakagauchi. Also help from Multibrathaikyuu for the plot. I love this pairing and I hope I did them justice. Please R&R

Aomine's POV

It was one of the biggest days in Kise's career he had a very important photoshoot today. Wanting to be there for my boyfriend's big day, I decided I go and pick him up. So here I was in my car driving all the way from Tokyo to Kyoto.

Once there I parked the car nearby and headed inside I walked to the reception desk asking the lady behind where I could find the blonde "his shoot is on floor fifteen right at the opposite end of the building," she told me. I gave her my thanks before heading to the elevator nearby.

I got in and pressed fifteen, once it reached the floor and the doors opened, I could hear the blonde talking to a couple of guys who were clearly hitting on him since Kise was very open about his sexuality. "When are you going to leave your boyfriend for me Kise?" the first guy asked.

I let out a low growl and walked to the corn peeking around it spotting them easily. "Who says I need to be single to play~?" he said jokingly winking at them. But that was enough to really get to me, I was really possessive especially with Kise I mean he is drop dead sexy and pretty dense but I knew I couldn't start a scene here at his work place I could ruin his career and no matter what I couldn't do that to him. Instead I just got back into the lift and headed back down and to my car driving home in anger.

When I got home to the apartment I shared with Kise I slammed the door and headed straight to the fridge grabbing a beer opening it as I jumped onto the couch grabbing the remote putting on some basketball.

Kise returned home a few hours later it was now eight PM. "Aominecchi…" he called out tentatively. "Is everything alright…Lauren said you'd come to see me but I never saw you…" he said softly not his usual bubbly self but I was still too angry to care as his head popped around the door frame eying up all the empty beer bottles before gulping. "A-Aominecchi..?" he called out tentatively once more.

I let out a growl switching the TV off before storming past him and into the bedroom slamming the door shut before starting to strip for bed. I heard Kise enter the room and walk over to me "A-Aominecchi…talk to me…what's wrong? I don't like it when you are like this…" he cried out as he his hand on my shoulder.

At that moment I snapped turning around I pushed the blonde down on the bed climbing on top of him pinning him beneath me the anger I was feeling clear on my face. Kise closed his eyes knowing what was going to happen. I ruffled through the draw before removing the handcuffs and cuffing him to the bed, this caused him to open his eyes.

I ripped his shirt off his body revealing his beautiful body it really wasn't a surprise that people wanted to fuck him he had a gorgeous face and beautiful body and the best fucking cock in the world. I quickly pulled the rest of his clothes off leaving the blonde completely exposed. I licked my lips as I eyed his naked form bellow me.

I leaned down and nibbled along his jaw down to his neck and then to his chest till I reached his dusty pink nipple sucking, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh causing the blonde to release a series of wanton moans, each noise the blonde released turned me on my hard on now visible through my boxers. As I started to kiss and bite my way down his stomach I noticed his hard on.

"A-Aominecchi..!" he moaned out his back arching in pleasure. That on its own spurred me on even more as I bit down hard on his stomach sucking at the flesh leaving a big red mark. Kise moaned at this he always loved it whenever I bit him.

I captured the blonde's lips into a dominating kiss which he melted into. The kiss turning more passionate by the end, my hand sliding down his body making him shiver at my touch he moaned into the kiss as my hand moved to cup his now fully erect cock starting to pump it agonizingly slowly causing him to whimper in need.

I pulled away lifting his legs up exposing hid entrance, I leaned in once again biting onto his neck roughly as I enter him in one big thrust making him scream in pain as I went in raw. Not giving him a chance to get used to it as I started to thrust into him, hard and fast.

His groans of pain soon changing to pleasure when I re-angled my thrusts hitting his prostate with practiced ease. I leaned down next to his ear and growled out, "you are mine! You hear me?! No one else can have you! Over my dead body!" I then bit onto his earlobe roughly once again marking him as my own.

In that moment everything fell into place for Kise why I turned up and then left, my anger and my reaction to him when he got home. His eyes teared up but not from any physical pain. "A-Aominecchi…I wouldn't ever let anyone touch me…I-I'd die I'd kill myself before I let my body be defiled by anyone but the man I love and Aominecchi that man is you…" he whispered out as he gazed at me. "P-please Aominecchi…let me touch you…" he pleaded pulling on the hand cuffs restraining him.

That brought me back to my senses grabbing the keys I paused in my movements only moving to unlock the restraints. His hands instantly cupped my cheeks bringing my face down for a sweet kiss filled with nothing but love and adoration. "K-Kise…" I mumbled against his lips, he just smiled at me placing another kiss to my lips.

"It's fine Aominecchi finish what you started…" he whispered to me shifting his hips in impatience as his hands slid into my hair. I chuckled softly and started to thrust into him once again hitting his prostate with each thrust with ease, my hand snaking around his leg to grab his straining erection pumping him in time with my thrusts making the blonde moan in ecstasy. I leaned down to kiss the other once more a kiss full of love, devotion and passion as I thumbed the slit causing the blonde to moan loudly into my mouth as he came "D-Daiki…!"

Those amazing ass muscles squeezing my erection as he screamed my given name was so incredible I couldn't hold it in anymore. I bit onto his bottom lip drawing a little bit of blood as I came screaming out "R-Ryouta..!" as I filled his tight ass with my seed.

I grunted a little as I pulled out laying next to him pulling him into my chest, this causing him to groan in discomfort. I frowned a little "I'm sorry Kise…" I mumbled placing an apologetic kiss to his cheek.

Kise's cheeks flushed a light shade of pink as he buried his face into my chest this causing me to quirk a brow in interest. "You don't have to apologise…it was a huge turn on…especially with your police cuffs in use too…" he mumbled completely embarrassed as his ears turned red as well.

I chuckled a little "you naughty boy eh liking it rough~" I teased him before placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head "but I never thought I'd use my police cuffs in the bedroom…" I said honestly "and from the look of things you won't be walking for a few days and those marks are going to be there for a while…"

Kise just kissed my chest "don't worry about it, it's about time I took a little break from modelling…and you know Aominecchi that I'd never ever cheat on you all my flirting is just playful you really are my one and only I promise…"

I cupped his chin forcing him to look up at me "I know I'm sorry I let my jealousy get the better of me…but we learnt something new eh we are quite a pair eh? One Masochist and one Sadist~" I said with a smile making him laugh before I kissed him once more.

The end.

A/N: I hope you liked this one-shot I worked my ass off to get this finished! I'll be working on continuing my Hetalia fanfic A New Day A New Start A New School before working on more requests.


End file.
